Dogs In Red Clouds
by What'sUpLollipop
Summary: 3 girls. 9 dogs. 1 fated meeting. "Well, this is going to suck." AkatsukixOcs Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


Dogs in Red Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Somewhere in the U.S.A...........There is a two-story house with five bedrooms, three bathrooms one kitchen/dining, one living room, and a huge backyard. This is where our story starts.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BE-BAM-**

A hand that appeared out of a cocoon of blankets pounded on the clock's snooze button and preceded to recede back into its haven of sheets. Minutes later the clock blasted "All Right" by Darius Rucker. The female figure shot up quit comically and fell of the bed. The person walked over to a door with the name "Soukaru Kit" on it.

After taking a shower the girl now known as Kit put on the standard school uniform. They boys' uniforms were black slacks with a white shirt. Girls had to wear a usual red, mini plaid skirt with a white shirt. Of course Kit and her sneaky ways found a way to bend the rules if only a little. Looking into the mirror she's wearing an orange, plaid mini skirt with a black shirt. Her white hair with orange roots and tips lay down to her butt. Since there's only two days of school left she is wearing black flip flops.

Brushing her hair the amber eyed girl looked at the clock. Its green numbers glared 7:45 at her. Realization dawned. "Oh my god! We have to be at school in twenty minutes! AH!" She rushed downstairs to make breakfast for her and her house mate. Speaking of which, about seven alarm clocks went off at full blast. Knowing not even those would wake up Neko, she got a bucket full of ice water. Walking up the stairs and opening the door to see Kyoukou Nekosprawled out on her bed, drooling.

With the seven alarm clocks blazing the soontobe murder victim preceded to shower Neko with the freezing water. "Arrrhggg! What the hell was that for?" The drenched girl demanded. The reply was an innocent, "You needed to get up." "I know but why cold water?" The victim cried. " Look on the bright side! At least you don't have to take a shower considering we only have sixteen minutes till school starts." The sentence was spoken in a rush and the speaker got out of there in a hurry before the silver haired girl could comprehend it. Seconds later a huge uproar was heard upstairs, "Oh My God! SIXTEEN MINUTES!" About five minutes later Neko came down wearing an outfit quite like Kit's but the skirt was silver. "Shall we go?" Asked the green-eyed girl. "We shall," was the answer from the amber eyed one. Remembering that they have only ten minutes to get to school, they made a mad dash down the street. While they ran blindly, they ran into an old friend, Ki Nezumi.

Nezumi was wearing the same outfit but with a green skirt. Her brown hair with green bangs few in the breeze. After talking for a while, they rerealized that they were late. Now blindly dashing again, They ran for a while but the girl in orange got tired and stopped. Eventually the others did too. " You're supposed to keep running if you want to be on time." Jeered an angry Neko. " I can't run anymore. I'm a sprinter not a long distance runner." Retorted an equally angry Kit.

Thus started a big fight about who is better than who with a quiet brown eyed girl was trying to calm them down. "Ummm guys? Guys?" Seeing that they forgot about her she started to walk away, they followed her unconsciously while they fought. Smiling to herself, the brown haired girl started walking to school occasionally listening to their bickering. "Come on you can't sing even if you tried!" "I can do better than you!" Occupied by throwing insults, ambereyes saw it too late. Kit ran into a tree. The moment she did something fell on her. Dazed, she looked around and saw her friends walking over to see what fell on her and to see if she was ok. A few feet from her the friends were pushed to the ground by what looked like the same thing, but in less bulk. When they all got out of their state of shock, they realized that they were surrounded by . . .

**Mwhahahahaha! Fear the cliff hanger! Anyway this is my first story so review! Don't be mean. I don't bite . . . most of the time. Anyway I will keep updating at my one pace. (Knowing me that will take awhile.) So BYEZ! TTYL! JA NE!**


End file.
